webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency/Transcript
(We begin by seeing Ice Bear adjust the temperature in the fridge. He sets it from cold to coldest. He picks up ice into his cup, takes a Freezy Pac, and turns on his television to ice skating. Getting comfortable, Ice Bear sighs with content, before sipping from his cup. He then begins to knit, watching the television. Then the fridge door opens.) Panda: Oop! Hey, sorry, don't mind me. crawls past Ice Bear in the fridge, beginning to search for something. Panda: I'll only be here for one second.. could've sworn I still had some ice cream pops... Bear holds an irritated expression, being silent. Panda: Not the french vanilla.. I wanted the- Bear reaches back and grabs an ice cream pop, handing it to Panda. Panda: Hey! You found it! Do you have any green tea ones down there? starts searching again, and Ice Bear glares at the camera. Then, [[Grizzly Bear|Grizzly] bursts in through the door, holding a bag.] Grizzly: Guys! Guys! Oh, there you are! runs for the fridge and jumps on top of Panda. Grizzly: Oof! Panda! Very bouncy. Panda: Oh, thank you! Ice Bear: grunts Grizzly: You guys are gonna be so excited. I've got us.. a new pet! hits his head on the top of the fridge while getting out. Panda: Ow- What? Is it a cat?! Grizzly:'' offscreen'' No.. guess again! Bear glares at his brothers, trying to close the fridge's door. However, Panda is in the way. Panda: Oh.. A puppy? Grizzly: No.. it's.. a crab! unveils the crab from the bag, and it tries to escape. Grizzly places it back on the bag. Panda:'' awe'' Oh my gosh! Where did you get him? Grizzly: He was on sale at the supermarket! Only 3.99 a pound. Panda: Ohh-ohohoo! He's so cute!! Grizzly: He's a good little crabby! Ice Bear still is trying to close the fridge's door. Panda: Aww! Look at his little face! Grizzly: What do you think of the name Captain Craboo? Bear finally succeeds, but the door is stopped by Grizzly's paw. Grizzly: Wait, dude! Don't you wanna meet him? crab winks, and begins to foam from his mouth. Meanwhile, Panda is on his [[Panda's Phone|phone.]] Panda: The internet says you should pat his butt to be friends. Bear stares at Panda for a moment, before going to shut the door again. However, Grizzly pulls him out with his paw. Grizzly: Here, let me help you! proceeds to use Ice Bear's paw to pat the crab. Grizzly: Nothin' to be afraid of, see? Just gentle pats. Panda: He needs to smell you so he can get used to your musk. crab climbs across Ice Bear's arm and up his head. Grizzly: Oh! He likes you! the crab snaps its claws, before grabbing onto Ice Bear's ear. His expression suggests surprise, but he does not move or say a word. Both Panda and Grizzly gasp. Then, Ice Bear shivers. Grizzly: ..you okay, dude? Panda: Uhm.. let me get that for yo- leans forward to grab for the crab, but at the same time, Ice Bear begins to run forward, trampling over Panda. Panda: WHOA! Grizzly: Oh! He's goin'! I got you! Bear runs directionless around the cave, and Panda trips while trying to stand. Grizzly: Get him! He's goin' out the door! Bear runs out the door, but jumps back in through the window, breaking it. Grizzly: ' Agh! Your way! Your way! ''runs into the room, jumping onto the couch and falling off. Grizzly tries grabbing Ice Bear, but he keeps missing him. Then, finally, Ice Bear falls onto the floor and Grizzly grabs him. '''Grizzly: Panda ''Get a chair! ''Panda runs to get a chair, Ice Bear kicks Grizzly in the face. Grizzly: Ow-ow, ow-,.. ow! runs in with a green rolling chair, and Grizzly sets Ice Bear on it. Panda: I'll go get some tape! out again struggles to keep Ice Bear down, who keeps fidgeting and moving. Grizzly: Stay down! Stay-stay! Panda: We only have plastic wrap! runs back in with plastic wrap, wrapping it around Ice Bear and securing him in the chair. Grizzly: 'Talk to me, dude! ''Bear begins to speak gibberish at a fast rate. '''Grizzly: Forget this! I'll take off the crab myself! crab reaches out to snap Grizzly's paw as it nears, and Grizzly pulls it away. Grizzly: Ah! Oh, you sassy Craboo! Panda: Dude, I think we need help! Grizzly: Okay, give me your phone, and I'll take care of it. hands Grizzly his phone, and Grizzly runs into the next room. Panda: Hurry! calls the emergency line using Panda's phone. In the background, Ice Bear continues to move about while Panda tries to help. Emergency Lady: State your emergency. Grizzly: Yes. We need help! I got us a new pet, some grocery store guy said it wasn't, but it was really good deal so I brought it to my cave and then it latched onto my brother and-'' talks so fast his words are barely legible'' Emergency Lady: Sir. I need you to calm down. Grizzly: Sorry. Let me start over. in How do you get a crab off of a polar bear? "end call" tone is heard afterwards. Grizzly: Hello? at the phone Call ended? redials the line, only to be blocked. Grizzly: What?! She blocked me? They can do that? Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:E